


Down in a Hole

by Viridian5



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Hiding, Injury, M/M, Mission Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-26
Updated: 2011-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-21 20:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridian5/pseuds/Viridian5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoji wanted to get close to Aya but wouldn’t have gone this far on his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down in a Hole

**Author's Note:**

> All things _Weiß Kreuz_ belong to Koyasu Takehito, Project Weiß, Polygram k.k., and Animate Film. No infringement intended.
> 
> Read-through by Rosaleendhu.

A sudden sharp pain woke Yoji up to cramped darkness, more pain, and the smells of water, earth, ozone... and blood. Somebody’s gloved hand rested over his mouth, possibly to muffle any attempts to scream. Parting his lips, he tasted leather and prepared to bite--

“Idiot.” Aya’s voice rasped softly. “I’m trying to keep us hidden to save both our lives, which would fail if you started making loud noises.”

“I can be quiet,” Yoji said just as softly and sighed in relief when Aya removed his hand from Yoji’s mouth. Mmm, leather gloves, all the better for being _Aya’s_ leather gloves.... Although the pain kept distracting him, he gathered his thoughts enough to recall the night’s mission and how it had gone to hell. “I remember getting shot three times.”

“Yes. I got you out--”

“Carried me?”

“No. You were on your feet, with some support from me. It worries me that you don’t remember that. Then I hid us, waiting for the small army of guards to stop running all over the area.”

“You were shot too.” Yoji remembered that now.

“Only once.”

“It still counts. We’re on radio silence until things calm down?”

“Yes.” The tone said, _Duh_. “You being quiet would also help that, so shut up.” Sexy bossy Aya.

But this was important! “I’m getting a bit of rain on me here. Couldn’t you have found some place totally indoors?”

“No, Balinese, I prefer us to be wet and cold while we’re wounded.”

“No need to be so sarcastic.”

“Then stop asking stupid questions. Don’t try to move much either. We don’t have much space and I bandaged you up so you wouldn’t bleed as much. I’ll get us out of this; I just need time.”

“My savior.”

“Damned right.”

Yoji might be wet and a little cold but he felt Aya’s heat around him. Shit, he was lying on Aya’s lap, a place he’d been trying to get for a while, with Aya holding him and leaning protectively over him a bit. He hadn’t realized that before in the darkness. They seemed to be partially underground. The very low ceiling of whatever they were hiding in didn’t allow Aya to do much more than sit hunched over and the cramped space wouldn’t let Yoji lie out completely straight. A bit claustrophobic, but he told himself he’d been trying to get close to Aya for ages so he should make the best of what he had. Who knew he only had to get shot several times to get it? Tiny rays of light from somewhere just revealed a little of Aya’s face and damp red hair.

It was nearly, weirdly... romantic.

“Don’t be stupid,” Aya whispered.

“When did you get the ability to read minds?”

“You admit it was stupid?”

“I admit nothing.”

“Of course. It was something in the way you were moving.... It gives me a bit of advanced warning.”

Crap. “My intentions are pure.”

“But your actions are often perverted.” But Aya sounded nearly affectionate as he said it.

That had to be a victory for Yoji, one he’d enjoy more if everything didn’t hurt and he didn’t feel so tired.

“Yoji, stay with me.”

“Why?” Maybe an injured Aya would give him a more honest and interesting reason than usual.

“...I’m not done with you yet.”

Definitely interesting. “That may be the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.”

“Just as long as it’s not the last thing. Yoji. Yoji!”

He didn’t understand what Aya sounded so worried about, though he felt flattered--

  


* * *

Yoji woke in a Kritiker hospital bed under bright lighting with plenty of room to move. No Aya wrapped around him. No Aya at his bedside with Ken and Omi either, which worried the hell out of him. Was Aya okay? Probably, because Omi would look much more upset otherwise.

Had they gotten too close in that hole for Aya’s comfort?

Maybe Aya hadn’t felt _anything_ about it and would have done the same for any member of Weiß, which would be even worse.

Ken rushed to the door and yelled, “Hey, Aya! He’s awake!”

Hair disheveled, eyes a bit vague, left arm in a sling, Aya rushed in. Aya probably took some comfort in having it be the left shoulder or arm instead of his sword arm. From the look of him, he might have been napping or knocked out by whatever painkillers the doctors had put him on.

Out of the quick verbal flood of Omi’s high-pitched enthusiasm, Yoji fished out the news that Aya had carried Yoji out over his bad shoulder like a badass (so Aya could still use his katana, which he had, even carrying the weight of a full grown man on his injured side) and Yoji had been lying unconscious in the hospital for about 13 hours. Ken laughed and said, “You should have seen Aya bringing you out and fighting people off. He was a beast!”

Walking up to the edge of Yoji’s bed, Aya looked more like an overtired child than an asskicking beast, cute. Yoji smiled up at him and said, “Thanks, man. You really saved my ass.”

“It was nothing,” Aya answered but he looked away almost shyly and for a brief moment a small smile crossed his face, suggesting otherwise. Definitely promising.

 

  


### End


End file.
